


Let the Rain Wash Away

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, One-Shot, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy weather, sad Weiss, Ruby makes her feel better.</p><p>Cuddles!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Rain Wash Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this for me. Any and all comments…well…you know what to do.

I sat on the roof and glanced up expectantly at the sky above. After hearing the weather report on the news, I had gone around confirming it with just about everyone I could. Even the sky seemed to be predicting that it was going to rain, hard.

I had always loved the snow, but the rain, that just had qualities that almost forced me to prefer it over snow. Despite me being nicknamed the Ice Queen, I did enjoy the heat just as much as the cold, and the rain is almost always warmer than the snow. On top of that, it was much easier to hide any and all tears I had in the rain than in the snow.

I felt a drop hit my head and I couldn't help but smile a little to myself. I held my hand up and felt more drops beginning to hit it. I felt an image passing through my mind. The drawing, the project, the creation that I am that my father had worked so hard to create, to perfect, washing away in the rain coming down from above, only to reveal the small girl from before he had started any of his training.

I felt the tears running down my face, but I didn't find myself making any noise. I pulled my knees up, wrapped my arms around them, and buried my face in them, letting the tears fall. For some reason, I found myself thinking of my sister. She had always been kind to me, but she never had to undergo the training I had. She had been born two years after I had been, so she wasn't actually considered to be an heiress as far as my father had been concerned.

I sniffed little and felt my shoulders wrack while I silently sobbed. I felt the rain coming down even harder and I finally allowed my self to cry out loud. I suddenly realized someone next to me. I didn't look up, hoping that they would leave.

I eventually got myself to stop crying, but they still hadn't left or said anything for that matter. They had also refrained from doing anything even remotely comforting. I finally brought my head out of my knees to see a certain scythe wielder with her face up to the sky, despite the rain still coming down just as hard as it had been before.

"You know," she finally said, "Despite what you may think, I do understand what you've gone through."

I rolled my eyes at this, how in the world could anyone other than another heiress even possibly have any idea what I've gone through.

"I know," she continued, "What it's like to be surrounded by people, and still feel alone." I saw a tear roll down her face, "You aren't the only one who's been through a lot." She then brought her face down as she turned it to look over at me, "I'm not saying your life has been perfect, or that mine has been. I don't think anyone on our team's lives have ever been even remotely perfect, but I do know this, that time is gone. You don't have to be alone any more, there are other people who that truly love you, and don't want you to be alone, ever."

She gave me a smile and said, "So why don't we both agree to something here and now? We sit here and just let the rain wash away all the memories of those times, and then when we feel like everything's better, we head back inside and dry off."

I could feel tears welling up in me again and I said, "You dolt," before I found my lips meeting hers. We sat there for a few minutes, simply with our lips against each other, my hand moving to cup her cheek, and hers to my hip, pulling me closer.

I finally pulled back and said, "I think I'm good now, let's head inside."

She nodded at me and we both slipped back into the dorm building.

We moved down to our room to see Blake and Yang had gone else where. I slipped into the bathroom and quickly had a warm shower. As I stepped out I saw that someone had gone ahead and put my sleeping gown on the bathroom counter. I smiled lightly, and then realized that Ruby would've had to…

I felt my cheeks burning at the thought of her possibly seeing me in there and quickly slipped it on. I stepped out of the bathroom and avoided looking at her while I said, "Go ahead and shower…and thank you for getting my sleeping gown for me."

"Sure no problem Weiss," she said happily as she slipped in the bathroom with her own ridiculous pajamas. I found myself cold in the absence of the warm water from the shower. I sighed as I laid down in my bed and pulled the blanket up to my chin, in an attempt to get warmer.

Ruby stepped out of the bathroom and moved to our beds, looking down at me while chewing on her lower lip, obviously considering something.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

"Um…do you think there's anyway we can cuddle together in your bed?"

I felt my cheeks burning again at the thought of sharing a bed with her. I finally forced my head to nod and she squealed a little with joy before climbing in and slipping under the covers. "Thank you Weiss," she said facing me.

I quickly averted my eyes and stuttered (curse embarrassment and whatever deity decided it would be a good idea for us to be in such a state) out, "It…it's fine Ruby."

She giggled a little and hugged me. She was extremely warm against me and then she giggled again and said, "Why are you called the Ice Queen again? Cause you're really warm Weiss. Hehe. Warm Weiss, warm ice."

My face was probably as red as her cloak at that as I said, "If you continue to sound like your sister I'm going to kick you out of my bed."

She buried her face in my neck suddenly and said, "Goodnight Snow Angel."

I finally hugged her back and said, "Goodnight dolt."

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwww…adorable right? Someone please say right.
> 
> I literally wrote this cause I needed some White Rose (that wasn't smut), it was rainy outside, and I found myself in a mood ok. I just sort of started typing and found myself with around 500 words done. So…yeah.
> 
> Alright, so I know that I said this was going to be a one-shot, but I could maybe be persuaded to do a thing involving the weather and other RWBY ships (note: I'm willing to do just about any except Neptune/Sun, or Cardin/Jaune. I have nothing against those ships, they just aren't my style (note: I'd be far easier to persuade and would get it done much faster if it's Bumbleby, Arcos (Jaune and Pyrrha ok?) and Team Sloth/Renora (I've seen both) I will do others, but I like those more sorrynotsorry))
> 
> I'm still doing team WOLF, I just had a White Rose itch I needed to scratch ok?
> 
> I think that's everything…Imma go sleep now, night everyone in da world who bothers to read my stories.


End file.
